Souviens Toi Emma
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Un an après la destruction de StoryBrooke par la malédiction Regina se présente à la porte de l'appartement d'Emma et Henry
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas tous mort en voyant le final de mi-saison de Once Upon A Time, personnellement plutôt que de mourir j'ai préféré me soigner en écrivant dessus, c'est plus utile et surtout ça me laisse en vie.**_

_**Enfin, pour le moment parce que avec l'avertissement de travail que je me suis prise dans mon bulletin pas sûr que je le sois encore longtemps…**_

_**Bref, en attendant voici le premier morceau de ce qui au départ devait être un On-Shot mais que j'ai décidé de couper en plusieurs morceau, le deuxième est presque fini d'écrire, donc il sera surement là samedi prochain (pas demain hein, samedi dans 8 jours).**_

_**En attendant, je vais vous laisser lire ça, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Emma une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu-vert d'environ 30 ans préparait le déjeuner pour elle et pour son fils Henry, un jeune homme de 12 ans aux cheveux brun et au regard chocolat pendant que celui-ci arrosait les plantes de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait à New-York, c'était leur petit rituel du matin depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient s'en souvenir tous les deux.**_

_**Posant l'arrosoir à côté du canapé sa place habituel Henry sautilla jusqu'à la table ou sa mère venait de poser deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés ainsi que de tasses de chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly sur le dessus, le péché mignon de la blonde comme du brun d'ailleurs.**_

- Tu as oublié quelque chose, _**remarqua Henry avant de se lever rapidement, attrapant un récipient sur le plan de travail contenant la touche final à sa tasse de chocolat/chantilly.**_

- Ah oui, la cannelle, désolée Gamin, _**s'excusa sa mère en le voyant revenir.**_

- Pas grave, _**répondit-il en en versant une petite quantité sur le dessus de sa tasse avant d'en boire une gorgée**_, c'est tellement meilleur comme ça, _**rajouta-t-il une légère moustache de chantilly sur les lèvres faisant doucement sourire Emma.**_

- Je suis…, _**mais la blonde n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que des coups furent frapper sur la porte d'entrée, des coups assez sec, pressant, signe que la personne se trouvant derrière la porte était pressée.**_

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? _**Demanda Henry avec intérêt.**_

- Non, pas que je me souvienne et toi ? Aucune petite amie qui devait venir te chercher pour aller à l'école ?

- Maman… Je n'ai pas de petite amie !

- Ouai, c'est ce que tu dis, mais toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

_**Les coups à la porte se firent plus fort et plus pressent également, décident de satisfaire sa curiosité la blonde se leva de sa chaise avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour se trouver en face d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle environ aux cheveux brun mi long et aux yeux brun foncé, une légère cicatrice sur le dessus de la lèvre, ses habits étant sans aucun doute de très bonne qualité.**_

- Bonjour Miss Swan, _**la salua la jeune femme provoquant une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de la dîtes Miss Swan, comment cette femme pouvait-elle connaître son nom alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue quelque part.**_

- Euh… Bonjour, je suppose, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter, je réussis toujours mes sorts…

- Vos quoi ?

- Peu importe, je sais que cela va vous demander énormément de croyance en des choses qui n'existe pas et je le sais très bien, ce n'est pas votre fort, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout.

_**Le regard déterminé qu'affichait la brunette en face d'elle fit flancher la jeune femme, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle sentait comme si elle ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser, ce qui était plutôt stupide, elle venait de la rencontrer à l'instant.**_

- Très bien, mais pas longtemps ou je vais être en retard au travail et j'ai tout sauf envie que ce soit le cas, j'aime être ponctuelle.

- Ca serait bien une première, _**ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune femme aux cheveux brun dans un souffle en entrant dans l'appartement.**_

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Rien, vous comprendrez quand je vous aurais tout expliqué, _**répondit la brune en entrant dans le salon ne pouvant empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage, Henry était là, son petit garçon qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle se trouvait devant elle, attablé en train de manger des œufs, visiblement elle avait ajouté des compétences de cuisine à l'identité qu'elle avait donné à Emma, elle ne s'en souvenait plus, à moins qu'elle n'est appris sur le tas à faire quelque chose de mangeable.**_

_**Parce qu'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne pour avoir mangé une fois quelque chose préparé par la blonde la cuisine n'était vraiment pas son fort.**_

_**Courir après les méchants et les mettre en prison, elle savait faire mais préparer des pâtes elle ne savait pas faire.**_

- Bonjour Henry, _**lança la jeune femme ses yeux brillant légèrement tandis qu'elle détaillait le jeune garçon devant elle, il semblait avoir grandis un peux mais il n'avait pas changé tellement que ça.**_

- Heu… Bonjour, comment vous connaissez mon nom ? _**Demanda Henry, il était toujours aussi franc, n'y allant pas avec le dos de la cuillère quand il tenait à savoir quelque chose.**_

- Ca, ça fait partie des choses que je dois vous expliquer, à tous les deux.

- Ok… Vous voulez un chocolat chaud, ou un café ?

- Un chocolat chaud, pourquoi pas, mais sans cannelle, j'y suis allergique.

- Comment est-ce que vous savez que l'on met de la cannelle dedans ? _**Questionna Henry tandis que la brune défaisait les boutons de sa veste l'enlevant avec élégance pour la poser sur la chaise à côté de celle d'Henry s'asseyant dessus avec délicatesse.**_

- Je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous et même des choses dont vous ne vous souvenez plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? _**Rétorqua Emma en revenant avec une tasse qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme**_, et d'ailleurs je peux savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

- Regina, Regina Mills.

- Bien et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui vous amène ici ? _**Fini par laisser échapper la blonde avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud.**_

- Cela risque d'être long et que vous allez avoir du mal à y croire, mais s'il vous plait évitez de m'interrompre comme vous en aviez pris l'habitude à StoryBrooke dès que quelque chose ne vous plaisait pas.

- Story quoi ?

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

- Commençons par le tout début, il y a 30 ans j'ai lancé une malédiction qui devait empêcher la fin heureuse de ma pire ennemie de toujours Snow White, je voulais lui enlever toute forme de bonheur comme elle m'avait enlevé toute forme de bonheur en l'emmenant dans un endroit où j'aurais tout pouvoir, ou elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien, pas même de sa propre identité, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévue, elle avait réussi à enfermer son enfant nouveau née, sa fille dans une armoire qui la emmené dans le monde réelle. 18 ans plus tard j'ai adopté un petit garçon sans savoir qu'il était également le petit-fils de ma pire ennemie et quand il a eu 11 ans Henry, parce que c'est son nom est partie à la recherche de sa vraie mère. Il la trouvé et il l'a ramené à StoryBrooke le nom de la ville que j'avais créé grâce à la malédiction, malédiction qui a été rapidement détruire par une chose que j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre, l'amour véritable.

- Elle est bien jolie votre histoire mais je ne comprends pas ce que mon fils et moi avons à voir avec ça, _**l'interrompit avec impatience la blonde faisant sourire Regina malgré elle, l'ancienne Shérif ne changerait jamais, l'attente n'était toujours pas son point fort.**_

- J'y viens Miss Swan, patience. Une fois le sort cassé il s'est déroulé quelques aventures que je serais ravis de-vous conter à un autre moment mais je vais en venir au plus pressé puisque c'est ce que vous voulez. Après être revenu d'un voyage pour récupérer Henry qui avait été enlevé par des sbires de Pan, nous avons ramené sans le savoir Pan lui-même dans le corps d'Henry et Pan a profité de ma faiblesse pour voler le sort que j'avais utilisé pour créer la malédiction ainsi que tous les ingrédients pour le recréer. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est m'assurer que mon fils y échappe et pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, sa vraie mère est partie avec lui. Et je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire maintenant mais vous êtes la fille de Charming et de Snow White et Henry et votre fils mais également la mien. J'ai passé un an à tout faire pour réussir à revenir et avec l'aide de vos parents et de quelques autres personnes de la forêt enchanté j'ai réussis et…

- Vous êtes dingue ! _**S'exclama alors Emma la coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase,**_ vous pensez réellement que je vais croire à votre histoire ?

- Je sais très bien que vous n'y croirez pas sans preuve, _**répondit Regina**_, c'est pour ça que j'ai ceci, _**continua-t-elle en sortant quelque chose de son sac à main qui se trouvait sur la table, un livre sur lequel était gravée en lettre dorée Once Upon A Time,**_ c'est le livre d'Henry celui qui a lui a fait comprendre qui était chaque habitant de la ville, qui lui a fait comprendre également qui vous étiez et quel était son rôle dans cette histoire, j'ai également ceci, _**termina-t-elle en sortant une couverture en laine**_ _**sur laquelle était brodée le prénom "Emma"**_, vos parents l'on retrouvé dans l'une des chambres du palais, avec le livre d'Henry, nous n'avons pas compris pourquoi ils sont apparu là alors qu'ils étaient resté à StoryBrooke, la magie sans aucun doute, en tout cas comme je n'ai pas modifié vos souvenirs d'avant vos dix-huit ans vous devez savoir ce qu'est cette couverture.

- Je… Je pensais l'avoir perdu, lors de l'un de mes déménagements, _**souffla la blonde en attrapant la couverture que lui tendait Regina avant de la porter à son nez comme elle en avait pris l'habitude plus jeune quand quelque chose n'allait pas, un autre parfum se trouvait dessus au premier abord mais en y regardant bien elle sentait son propre parfum également**_, comment ?

- Je vous l'ai dit Emma.

- Mais c'est impossible, je m'en souviendrais si ne serais-ce qu'une de ses choses était vrai.

- Je vous ai effacé la mémoire pour que vous ne vous en souveniez plus, rappelez-vous, je vous l'ai expliqué.

- Est-ce que je peux voir le livre ? _**Demanda avec intérêt Henry, lui était bien plus enclin à croire la jeune femme bien habillée que sa mère, cette histoire de**_ _**conte de fée lui plaisait bien, il avait toujours rêvé d'être un chevalier qui vivrait dans un château et monterait à cheval.**_

- Bien sûr, il est à toi, _**sourit**_ _**la brune avant de lui tendre le livre que le garçon s'empressa de saisir pour l'ouvrir, dévorant les pages une par une**_, je vais vous laisser penser à tout ça maintenant, _**attrapant un papier dans sa poche Regina y marqua**_ _**rapidement quelques mots avant de le tendre à la blonde en face d'elle**_, je reste à cette hôtel quelques temps, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais_**, se levant la brune ne laissa pas le temps à Emma ou à Henry de répondre quoi que ce soit s'en allant…**_

- Dis maman, si je suis le petit fils de Snow White ça veut dire que je suis un prince ? _**Questionna le brun en regardant sa mère avec intérêt.**_

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois en ses âneries Henry, t'as passé l'âge, _**rétorqua la blonde ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si ce qu'avait raconté la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur ébène était vrai…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop mal pour un début ? Ca ne devrait pas être une fic's très longue 5 chapitres tout au plus, mais c'est en quelque sorte ma thérapie pour survivre à ce dernier épisode de malade.**_

_**En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, mais avec les vacances j'avais un peu oublié.**_

_**Ouai je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne excuse, mais je vous promets qu'elle est vrai, enfin bref, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez mise sur le premier chapitre.**_

_**J'espère réellement que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier, je ne vais pas épiloguer plus, mais bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Cela faisait une semaine qu'avait eue lieu la visite de la jeune femme répondant au nom de Regina et comme chaque nuit depuis ce moment-là Emma se réveilla en sursaut après avoir rêvé de scène se rapportant de près ou de loin à ce qu'avait pu lui raconter la jeune femme, ça avait commencé par une scène de bougie soufflé et d'Henry toquant à sa porte en disant qu'il était son fils et puis une scène dans laquelle elle rencontrait la brune habillée d'une tunique grise.**_

_**Ce soir elle avait rêvé d'un homme qui se sacrifiait pour en tuer et autre et qui s'excusait auprès d'une jeune femme qui se nommait Belle et d'un homme qu'elle ne croyait jamais revoir ni en vrai, ni dans ses rêves, son ex et le père d'Henry, Neal.**_

_**Après ça, elle avait assisté à une scène ou Regina la faisait quitter la bourgade nommée StoryBrooke avec Henry en lui demandant d'en prendre soin même si elle ne s'en souviendrait plus.**_

_**En ayant assez de rêver de tout ça Emma attrapa son téléphone ne se souciant pas qu'il soit quelque chose comme trois heures du matin appelant le numéro de l'hôtel dans lequel séjournait la responsable de ses rêves étranges, elle en était certaine.**_

- Hôtel Plaza Bonsoir, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Bonsoir, je suis Emma Swan, je souhaiterais parler à Regina Mills, chambre 15.

- Bien sûr, un instant s'il vous plait…

_**Regina fut tirer de son sommeil par le bruit du téléphone qui sonnait juste à côté d'elle, grommelant légèrement la brune attrapa l'appareil à tâtons le portant à son oreille :**_

- Mills ?

- Miss Mills, une certaine Emma Swan souhaiterait vous parler, dois-je vous la passer ?

- Oui, passez la moi, _**acquiesça Regina, se réveillant complètement en entendant le nom de la blonde pour qui elle se trouvait dans cette hôtel, commençant sérieusement à croire qu'elle ne recevrait jamais cette appel.**_

_**Entendant un léger bip dans son téléphone Regina entendit une respiration dans l'appareil.**_

- Emma ?

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? _**S'étonna Regina ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la blonde qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ligne.**_

- J'ai ses rêves, ou cauchemar pour certain… Depuis que vous êtes venue et je n'y comprends rien, parce que ce que vous m'avez dit ne peut pas être réelle, les contes de fée ça n'existe pas, ce sont juste des histoires que l'on raconte aux gamins…

- Emma, _**souffla Regina avec douceur pour faire taire le monologue de la dîtes Emma**_, qu'avez-vous vue ?

- Le premier soir, Henry est venue me chercher en disant qu'il était mon fils, mais c'est idiot parce que je sais qu'il est mon fils, je l'ai élevé.

- Dans cette réalité, vous l'avez élevé, pas dans la mienne, j'ai modifié vos souvenir pour que ce soit le cas, qu'avez-vous vu ensuite ?

- Je le ramenais chez-vous, vous étiez habillé d'une…

- Je portais une tunique grise et vous étiez dans une robe rouge, avec moi se trouvait Graham, le shérif de StoryBrooke à cette époque, _**termina la brune en se remémorant la scène avec précision, revoyant sa belle maison du 108 Mifflin Street qui avait été détruite par la deuxième malédiction lancée par Pan.**_

- Comment vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans mon rêve ?! _**S'exclama Emma qui visiblement n'y comprenait plus rien.**_

- Parce que ce n'est pas un rêve, se sont vos souvenirs qui vous reviennent même si vous ne pensez pas que ce soit le cas.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi…

- Emma… Je pourrais vous réciter mot pour mot tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire ce jour-là parce que je n'ai fait qu'y penser depuis un an, depuis que j'ai dû vous laissez partir avec la personne qui m'est le plus cher au monde sans pouvoir vous suivre parce que je devais contenir la malédiction afin de sauver le reste du monde enchanté et du monde réel.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peux, pourrions-nous nous voir demain pour déjeuner ? _**Fini par demander la blonde incertaine.**_

- Ok, où souhaitez-vous que nous nous retrouvions ?

- Il y a un petit restaurant au croisement entre la 5ème et la 12ème, midi ?

- Très bien, j'y serais, _**acquiesça Regina avant qu'Emma ne raccroche, laissant un soupir sortir, elle allait devoir jouer le tout pour le tout demain et elle avait intérêt de réussir, elle avait fait une promesse aux Charming et même si elle ne les portait toujours pas vraiment dans son cœur ils avaient été là pour elle pendant cette année loin d'Henry et elle comptait réussir à leur ramener leur fille comme ils l'avaient aidé à retrouver son fils mêle si celui-ci ne se souvenait plus d'elle, le simple faites de pouvoir le voir était déjà une victoire.**_

_**Soupirant à nouveau la brune se demanda depuis quand elle était devenu aussi gentille, dire qu'il y a encore quelques temps elle se serait débrouillée pour enlever Henry pour le ramener dans l'Enchanted Forest sans qu'il n'est à donner son avis, mais l'amour qu'elle portait pour se petit garçon qu'elle avait vue grandir et qui pendant des années l'avait appelé maman l'avait fait changer du tout au tout, avec lui le trou dans son cœur c'était réduit petit à petit jusqu'à devenir quasi-inexistant.**_

_**Il avait bien entendu faillit se rouvrir à de nombreuses reprises durant cette année loin de lui mais elle avait pu compter sur la présence étrangement réconfortante de Belle qui elle aussi avait tout perdu pour ne pas devenir dingue, elle était avec elle quand l'ancienne petite amie de Rumplestilskin avait appris être enceinte, quand elle avait paniqué, sûr de ne pas pouvoir élever un enfant sans l'homme qu'elle aime, c'est elle également qui lui avait tenu la main pendant l'accouchement il y a de cela 3 mois, c'est son prénom qui avait été donnée en deuxième prénom à la petite fille nouvelle née, Clara Regina Gold.**_

_**Cette petite aux yeux bleus océan et aux cheveux déjà bruns avait fini de refermer complètement le trou dans le cœur de l'ancienne Evil Queen.**_

_**C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait faire les choses bien maintenant, de la bonne façon, elle voulait que si Henry et Emma décident de la suivre ça soient de leur propre chef et non parce qu'elle aurait utilisé un quel qu'on que sort pour les faire obéir et tout cela semblait sur la bonne voie, la blonde se souvenait, en rêve certes, mais elle se souvenait tout de même ce qui était un exploit, elle ne pensait jamais que cela marcherait si c'était elle qui revenait mais Snow lui avait assuré que si avec un sourire mystérieux.**_

_**Fermant les yeux Regina décida qu'il était temps de dormir un peux, si elle devait finir de convaincre Emma Swan demain elle avait intérêt d'être en forme, surtout si elle était toujours aussi têtue que celle qu'elle avait connu à StoryBrooke et c'était visiblement le cas…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Se frayant un chemin entre les personnes qui longeait la rue bondée de New York Emma Swan fini par apercevoir le petit restaurant dans lequel elle devait retrouvée Regina, ouvrant la porte il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil à la jeune femme blonde pour trouver son rendez-vous de ce midi.**_

_**Marchant tranquillement jusqu'à elle Emma la salua, malgré elle, avec le sourire, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle le faisait.**_

_**- **_Bonjour Miss Swan_**, lui répondit Regina un léger sourire également sur les lèvres, lui donnant un air assez angélique qui faillit détourner la blonde de la raison de son rendez-vous, se donnant mentalement une claque Emma s'assit face à la jeune femme tandis qu'un léger silence s'installait**_, vous vouliez me parler ?

- Hum… Ouai, je ne comprends pas ses rêves que j'ai en ce moment et je suis sûr que c'est vous qui les avez provoqué.

_**Typique d'Emma, quand elle ne comprend pas quelque chose, elle cherche à le mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre et il y a une chance sur deux pour que cette personne soit celle que tout le monde appelait il y a encore peux l'Evil Queen.**_

_**Mais Regina c'était préparé à ça et elle ne comptait pas laisser une blonde, aussi mignonne soit elle lui mettre ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment**_ _**sur le dos.**_

- Je n'y suis pour rien Emma, _**lui dit-elle décidant que passer au prénom et la meilleure chose à faire, après tout c'est comme cela qu'elle l'appelait il y a un an et elle avait déjà repassé la barrière cette nuit ou elle avait été bien trop prise de cours pour penser à l'appeler Miss Swan**_, ses rêves ne sont que des souvenirs, des souvenirs qui ont été enfoui très loin dans votre subconscient et que ma présence ici à commencer à faire revenir je vous l'accorde. Mais ça aurait fini par vous revenir un jour, après tout vous êtes le fruit d'un True Love, vous rendez l'impossible, possible.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de True Love ?

- Vous êtes la fille de Charming et de Snow White, l'enfant du True Love.

- C'est du délire, mes parents m'ont abandonnés sur le bord de la route, dans le Maine, pas l'enfant de deux personnages de dessin animé et de conte de fée.

- Henry a-t-il lu le livre que je lui ai donné.

- Yep, il ne le lâche plus d'ailleurs.

_**Un sourire nostalgique apparu alors sur les lèvres de la brune, tandis qu'elle se remémorait tous ses moments où à StoryBrooke Henry ne quittait pas son livre de conte.**_

- Il faisait pareille à StoryBrooke, même quand je le lui cachais il finissait toujours pas le retrouver, comme si le livre et lui était connecté, qu'ils étaient reliés par quelque chose d'invisible, par magie.

- Ce genre de chose n'existe pas.

- Pourtant je suis ici, devant vous, en train de vous parler, ce qui faisait partie des choses que je pensais impossible à faire à nouveau.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne me racontez pas de connerie ? Que ce n'est pas juste une caméra caché ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Posez-moi des questions, sur ce dont vous avez rêvé, demandez moi certains détails que seule vous connaissez.

- Co... Comment Henry-a-t-il fini dans le coma ?

- C'était ma faute, je pensais qu'en vous éloignant du tableau, qu'en vous rendant inoffensive je pourrais récupérer mon fils, qu'il m'aimerait à nouveau comme avant, mais c'était une erreur, avec l'aide de Jefferson j'ai réussi à récupérer la pomme que j'avais fait mordre à votre mère, j'en ai fait un chausson au pomme que je vous ai donné, mais ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez mangé, mais Henry. Et j'ai faillis le perdre pour toujours à cause de cela, c'est l'une des choses dont je ne suis vraiment pas fière.

- Comment est-il revenu à la vie ?

- Vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimiez, vous le fruit du True Love et vous l'avez embrassé sur le front, c'est à ce moment également que tout le monde s'est souvenue de qui il était dans la forêt enchanté, vous aviez réussi à briser ma malédiction Emma. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire parce que mon fils était en vie, c'est tout ce qui comptais.

- Alors tout cela est vrai ? Mes rêves, ce ne sont pas des histoires ?

- Non Emma, ils sont bien réel et je ne pensais pas réussir moi-même à vous faire retrouver la mémoire, mais vos parents ont insistés en disant que seule moi réussirait ce tour de force, de briser la malédiction une deuxième fois avec votre aide.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus.

- Alors ça sera à nous de le découvrir, _**répondit Emma avec un léger sourire avant de plonger son regard vert bleu dans les profondeurs de celui chocolat face à elle, y trouvant une myriade d'émotion qui la firent frissonner...**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire !**_

_**Je vous dis à la prochaine je ne sais pas encore quand mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


End file.
